Trouble, thy name is Sue
by arielbelle
Summary: Heckcest. Don't read if you don't like.- Sue Heck is back to her boring life after Axel goes to college. But Sue gets a surprise when Axel comes home to visit. *Rated M for language, inappropriate thoughts/actions, and possible sexual content later on.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The idea of Heckcest isn't mine, nor is The Middle.

Heckcest; Sue and Axel; incest. If you do not like, please don't read. And I have an uneasy feeling about this kind of thing usually but there is something about Heckcest that just seems good lol. I apologize ahead of time. This is rated M for content. Sexual content will come about in later chapters, I'm guessing. I may skip it, but there will still be mentions of it.

It always seemed to happen so fast. Sue Heck put down her notebook and sighed, dropping her head down on top of it. She was tired of the work she had put into making a team only to be rejected just as quickly. She tore a page out of the notebook, which had been acting in place of the diary that someone *ahem AXEL* had stolen from her.

She tore the page up and got out of her seat in the cafeteria. It was study hall, and she had nothing better to do than write in her diary. However, after many failed attempts, she had given up. There was no way she could put into words the way she was feeling. She had been through so much already that year.

After the bell rang, Sue raced to the buses. She smiled at people who were passing by, but received no attention. This was the usual for Sue. She got on the bus and sat down behind the bus driver, next to two little kindergarteners named Phil and Brian. These little boys didn't like Sue, but they were made to sit with Sue since they had taken her notebook and she had tattled on them.

At home, the Heck house was in full swing. Ever since Axel had left for college, Frankie in particular had been having a really hard time dealing with the changes. She missed Axel but was thrilled with the cleaner house. It made Frankie feel awkward and Sue had been doing her best to keep things clean in the house. She finished washing the dishes before starting on her homework at the dining room table. Brick had been moping around because his newest favorite series was done.

Frankie walked in the door, throwing down her bag. "I'm just exhausted and ready to go to bed." She said to no one in particular. Mike raised his eyes from the T.V. for a moment before nodding and saying "I know." He and Frankie had been fighting often since Axel left and it left the house in a bit of an awkward position. Everyone was walking on eggshells. "I left your dinner in the microwave, mom." Sue said, going back to her work.

The next day was Friday. After a long day at school, Sue came home with the intent of watching T.V. that night and waiting for Brad to come over. Brad was going to a play and then afterwards he'd told Sue he would come over to listen to music and talk. Brad was usually good about it, but around 3:30, Brad texted Sue and told her he couldn't make it. He was going to stay in a hotel with his mom and step dad and go to another show the next day. Sue tried to muster up the excitement that would satisfy Brad but she wasn't feeling it.

Throwing herself down on the couch, Sue settled in for the night. Brick, Frankie, and Mike were going to a cookout, but Sue herself didn't want to go. She didn't like the friends who invited Frankie and Mike. She sighed, putting her head down on the pillow as she settled for TeenNick to watch on T.V.

The door opened and Sue's eyes followed the movement. She felt her heart squeeze when Axel walked in. He was dressed in a messy dark gray shirt with workout pants, but he looked great. He nodded at Sue and said "I'm home." He threw his bags on the floor and plopped down next to Sue. "Where are the 'rents?" Axel asked as he gazed at Sue. Sue bit her lip, feeling a weird pull in her stomach. He was so close to her. She looked down at his lips for a moment then met his eyes again, swallowing hard. "They took Brick to a cookout." She said. Axel looked away but didn't move from his spot next to Sue. He hadn't even noticed Sue's slip up.

After Axel got up to get food, Sue took inventory of her thoughts. She frowned to herself, wondering why she was suddenly attracted to her brother. _He's my brother. What is wrong with me?_ She thought, holding her shaking hands together. This wasn't right. Surely it was just some weird reaction to having not seen him for so long. She shook her head, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. Axel came back with pizza and shared it with Sue.

Sue and Axel fell asleep together on the couch, somehow landing next to each other. Sue woke up in the middle of the night with a blanket on her; apparently Frankie and Mike didn't see anything wrong with her and Axel spooning. She opened her eyes and looked at Axel. He looked so cute with his curly hair falling into his eyes, his long eyelashes shut, his breathing slow. Her heart shuddered and she reached up, brushing a curl from his face. He stirred briefly, not opening his eyes. She smiled and laid her head back down, her head next to Axel's.

The next morning, Sue woke up long before Axel and had to get off the couch. She showered and got dressed, picking out a cute kitten t-shirt. She frowned at it. She knew Axel made fun of her clothes. Surely he wouldn't be interested in her if she wore this. _He shouldn't be; I shouldn't want him to be._ She thought in the back of her mind, but she didn't say anything. She got into the van and headed towards the mall.

At the mall, Sue debated where to go. She decided on SuperCuts to get a makeover. After a beautiful new hair style, she hit Sephora where she got a free makeover with makeup. She bought the products with the money she had saved from birthdays and Christmases. In Forever 21 with the help of a worker Sue had a whole new wardrobe. She had a bit more money left over, but she saved it. She had spent well over the amount she had figured she'd spend, but Axel was worth it. And if it didn't work out at least she had new makeup and new clothes.

At home, Axel was sitting on the couch with Darrin and Sean when Sue came in. She looked beautiful. Axel's jaw dropped and Sean whistled appreciatively. Darrin, who had already dated Sue felt attraction and stood up immediately. Axel, who was confused what was going on, pulled Darrin back down on the couch. Axel said "Wow Sue, you look… wow." She blushed at his obvious loss for words. She began walking towards her room when Axel jumped up, shooting his friends a look for looking at his sister that way before grabbing her many bags. He couldn't help when his eyes flitted downward, appreciating her behind. Biting his lip, Axel fought the weird thoughts. In Sue's room he laid down the clothes before he looked back at Sue. "Sue… do you want to hang out tonight?" He asked, feeling nervous and wrong. He wanted to smack himself for what he was saying. Obviously she wouldn't want to.

"Yes, I'd love to." She said, a sly smile on her face. She felt absolutely elated because she had wanted this kind of reaction the whole time. She hugged him, letting herself hang on just a second too long. He held on too, but had to back away because his body was getting ahead of his mind. He blushed, something he never did. Sue grinned. "What are we going to do?" Axel didn't answer right away because he was looking at Sue's lips, but he tore his eyes away long enough to say "I have a feeling we may get in trouble." He answered honestly. Sue giggled. "Trouble is something I have never been in. It will be a nice change." The dangerous look in Axel's eyes said it all. Sue felt her hands tingle as Axel turned and left. Trouble was definitely what she wanted.


End file.
